


Passion et Crime

by IndigoDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry est hanté par un seul rêve,deux yeux gris d'acier. Quand, au beau milieu de la nuit, une fille ensanglanté arrive dans son studio, il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et tente de la sauver. Il ne sait rien d'elle, uniquement qu'elle doit se cacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion et Crime

Gendry rentrait comme tout les soirs de son boulot au garage. Il était épuisé, affamé, éreinté. L'été battait son plein et il ne supportait pas la chaleur qu'il faisait dans le studio qu'il louait au premier étage d'un immeuble miteux. Il se prépara son repas du soir, attrapa son bouquin habituel et un paquet de clope qui traînait et alla s'installer sur son matelas. Il alluma la petite lumière qui grésilla et se plongea dans son livre après avoir allumé sa clope. Il ne fumait pas souvent, uniquement les soirs où sa vie lui paraissaient insupportable. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour la nuit, finit sa cigarette et sa page, mangea les pâtes qu'il avait préparé et s'endormit en éteignant la lumière. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, il n'avait jamais de problème avec l'endormissement. C'était les rêves qui lui posait problème. Il faisait toujours le même rêve. Deux grands yeux gris qui le fixaient avec tristesse. 

Ce fut au beau milieu de son rêve qu'il fut réveillé. Il entendit un bruit sourd et un craquement sur son parquet. Il ouvrit les yeux et alluma la lumière avec difficulté, ses yeux criant au supplice quand la clarté illumina la pièce. Étendue sur le sol, une jeune femme d'où l'on voyait du sang s'échapper. Gendry ne se posa pas vraiment de question, se contenta de retourner l'inconnue. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais du sang s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa lèvre. Gendry alluma la lumière principale et il pût voir que ses mains étaient couvertes du liquide vital. Il courut jusqu'au cagibi qui lui servait de salle de bain et prit sa trousse de secours. Il pansa les mains de l'étrangère avec des bandages et s'apprêtait à la soulever pour l'emmener à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle ouvrit les lèvres.  
"Ne m'emmenez pas à l'hôpital. Si vous le faites, je suis morte.  
\- Vous êtes réveillée?  
\- Soignez juste mes blessures... Je vous le rembourserais. Mais ne m'emmenez pas à l'hôpital. Je vous en supplie..." 

Elle replongea dans son espèce de coma et il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer. La voix de la blessée était suppliante. Elle avait besoin de vrai soin mais il lui semblait impossible de désobéir a sa voix. Il soigna l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune femme et remarqua que du sang tombait encore sur son parquet. Il regarda d'où provenait le sang et souleva le t-shirt de l'inconnue. Une entaille qui ne semblait pas trop profonde barrait le côté droit sur une longueur de 10 centimètres environ. Il désinfecta doucement la plaie et posa une compresse dessus avant de la faire maintenir en enroulant un bandage autour de la taille de la mystérieuse brune. Il la souleva délicatement et le déposa dans son lit, la recouvrant d'une fine couverture. Il jeta un regard à l'heure et soupira. Il ne lui servait à rien de se rendormir en sachant qu'il lui faudrait se lever dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il alla à la minuscule salle de bain, se lava et se changea. Il mangea le reste de son dîner du soir en tant que petit déjeuner et prépara ses affaires pour la journée. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur l'inconnue. Elle semblait paisible ainsi, allongée dans son lit. Il remarqua que la lumière ne semblait pas la déranger et qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Ce qui lui faisait environ 6 ans de moins que lui. Puis il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, là, chez lui. Et comment était elle montée jusqu'à son appartement, qui se trouvait au premier étage? Il se pencha à sa fenêtre et posa ses mains sur l'encadrement. Il sentit un liquide visqueux lui coller aux mains et les retira pour les voir barrer de traits écarlates. Il alla nettoyer ses mains et nettoya le centre de la pièce, où l'on pouvait voir le sang de la jeune fille. Il finit à temps pour partir à son travail. En fermant sa porte, il jeta un regard inquiet à la 'malade' dans son lit. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle se réveillait pendant la journée? Il décida de fermer sa porte tout de même et se rendit à ses boulots. 

Il rentra le soir et elle n'avait pas bougé. Il la laissa dormir sur le matelas et s'allongea sur le sol avec une couverture. Ce fut la même chose le jour suivant. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il rentra le troisième soir qu'il vit le lit vide. Il leva le regard et vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. L'inconnue se tenait là, en appui sur une seule jambe. Elle était en serviette et Gendry suspecta qu'elle n'avait rien hormis ça. Elle boitilla sous ses yeux écarquillés jusqu'aux t-shirts de son hôte et en enfila un. Il avait détourné le regard lorsqu'elle avait enlevé la serviette, mais pas suffisamment vite. Il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé son bandage et que la plaie cicatrisait déjà au niveau de son abdomen. Il vit aussi qu'elle était extrêmement maigre. Il jeta un regard à son 'invitée'. Elle était assez petite et avait des cheveux bruns coupés de manière asymétrique. Puis il croisa son regard. De l'acier liquide. 

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur une seule jambe. Il se précipita vers elle mais elle le repoussa et se traîna jusqu'au matelas.  
"T'aurais une attelle?" 

Sa voix éveillée était différente. Elle était profonde et avait un ton rauque. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et elle soupira.  
"T'es idiot ou tu sais pas parler?  
\- S-si! Non j'ai pas d'attelle."

Elle poussa un soupir et se massa la cheville.  
"Tu peux me passer mes habits? Ils sont dans ta sorte de salle de bains." 

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher les habits. Il les lui tendit et elle fouilla dans les poches de son anorak. Elle en sortit un smartphone.  
"Attend mais t'es riche ou quoi?  
\- Ma famille l'était.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les quartiers miséreux de la ville?  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- Tu es arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement ensanglantée en me suppliant de ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital alors j'estime que ça me regarde si!  
\- Où est la pharmacie la plus proche?" 

Il lui jetât un regard éberlué alors qu'elle se levait, boitillante.  
"C'est bon je vais te l'acheter ton attelle. Bouges pas d'ici.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où aller avec l'état de ma cheville, idiot." 

Il soupira et attrapa sa veste. Il alla à la pharmacie et acheta l'attelle, ignorant les regards intrigués des autres clients. Il retourna à son studio pour trouver l'inconnue devant son frigo, à farfouiller.  
"T'as rien à manger toi!  
\- J'ai pas les moyens de me payer du luxe, m'lady. Tiens l'attelle.  
\- Merci." 

Elle prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait et mît l'attelle à sa cheville en grimaçant.  
"C'est quoi ton nom?  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire?  
\- Tu risques de passer un bout de temps chez moi, vu ton état, alors je veux savoir qui j'héberge." 

Elle grogna un peu et passa de l'eau sur ses mains, essayant de ne pas grimacer au contact du froid.  
"Arry.  
\- Et tu viens d'où?  
\- Pas tes affaires. T'es qui toi?  
\- Gendry Waters.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Pourquoi t'es montée jusqu'à mon studio?  
\- Seule fenêtre ouverte et fallait absolument que je me cache.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Bon écoutes t'es bien gentil de m'héberger et de m'avoir soigné, mais tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir c'est que je m'appelle Arry et que je dois me cacher pour l'instant, compris? " 

Elle lui offrit un long regard et il se perdit dans ses yeux. Elle avait ces grands yeux gris remplis de tristesse qui aurait fait perdre la tête à un prêtre. Il agréa d'un mouvement de tête et essaya de lui sourire un peu.  
"Pourquoi tu souris?  
\- J'ai pas de raison pour sourire, j'en avais juste envie.  
\- T'es bizarre. Tiens, il y a à manger." 

Elle avait sortie du jambon et deux yaourts.  
"On va pas manger que ça?  
\- Tu veux peut-être que je te l'invente la bouffe?  
\- Bon, calme Arry. J'irais acheter à manger demain." 

Elle mangea sa tranche de jambon et son yaourt en silence. Elle alla ensuite s'allonger sur le lit et arqua un sourcil de manière impérieuse en le voyant se coucher sur le sol.  
"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?  
\- Je m'apprête à dormir.  
\- Sur le sol?  
\- Tu prends déjà le matelas non?  
\- J'prend pas beaucoup de place au dernières nouvelles, tu peux venir dormir avec moi.  
\- J'dors pas avec les p´tites m'ladies.  
\- De un, je suis pas une petite lady, et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je te tue.  
\- Excusez moi, mais je connais pas beaucoup de rats d'égouts de mon genre qui ont un portable aussi cher que le votre, m'lady." 

Il se reçut un poids sur l'estomac et sentit deux doigts fins sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.  
"Je ne suis pas une lady. Et oublies que tu as vu ce portable, ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis." 

Elle le lâcha et retourna dans le lit.  
"Maintenant, stupide, viens dormir." 

Il se massa la gorge avant de se résoudre et de venir se coucher dans le lit double. Il s'endormit rapidement, s'attendant à rêver des yeux gris qu'il trouvait si similaire à ceux d'Arry. Aucun rêve ne troubla son sommeil mais il fut réveillé par un cri.  
"Non!" 

Il se tourna vers Arry. Elle était en larmes et ses yeux toujours clos laissaient passer les pleurs. Elle cria encore quelques phrases incompréhensibles et s'agitait. Gendry passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra doucement.  
"Calmes toi, c'est un cauchemar, calmes toi!" 

Elle sembla entendre le conseil et se détendît contre le torse du jeune homme, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de la garder dans ses bras. 

Pendant deux mois, ce fut leur routine. Ils parlaient peu, dormaient ensemble et Gendry calmait les cauchemars d'Arry. Elle finit par lui raconter un peu son passé, lui expliquant qu'elle avait fui de chez elle le jour de ses 18ans, vidant son compte épargne. Il lui raconta son histoire. Il lui raconta l'orphelinat, puis les familles d'accueil, puis l'orphelinat de nouveau. Elle s'habillait des habits de Gendry et ils se disputaient pour des broutilles. 

Il rentra plus tôt que prévu un soir, après avoir acheté Chinois, se souvenant qu'Arry lui avait dis qu'elle adorait. Il trouva la porte de l'appartement entrebâillée et la poussa doucement. Il découvrit Arry étendue sur le sol, du sang s'échappant de son t-shirt.  
"Arry! Par tous les dieux!  
\- G-Gendry! M-mon portable!"

Elle essaya de se relever et cria de douleur. Elle tendit la main vers son anorak et le jeune homme fouilla dans les poches avant de trouver le portable avec une liasse de billet. Il lui tendit le portable et rangea les billets.  
"Tu peux l'allumer pour moi?  
\- Il me faut ton code.  
\- Stark.  
\- Comme la famille?  
\- Oui, arrête de poser des questions et fait le!" 

Il tapa le code et regarda le portable s'allumer.  
"J'appelle les secours!  
\- Non! Bande moi juste la blessure, je vais appeler quelqu'un." 

Elle prit le portable et souleva son t-shirt, dévoilant une entaille qui partait d'un peu en dessous de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril. Il entendit une voix féminine parler dans le téléphone pendant qu'il nettoyait la blessure.  
"Écoutes San', j'ai besoin de toi là. Mais ne le dis à personne. Amènes ton matériel." 

Arry donna ensuite à sa correspondante l'adresse de Gendry et raccrocha pendant qu'il posait une compresse et enroulait des bandes pour tout faire tenir.  
"Ça va aller Arry?  
\- Arya...  
\- Quoi?  
\- Mon nom, c'est Arya...  
\- Bon d'accord. Qui était cette personne que tu as appelé?  
\- Ma sœur. Tu peux m'allonger sur le matelas s'il te plait?  
\- Je suis aux ordres de m'lady." 

Elle lui décocha un faible coup dans l'épaule.  
"J'ai saccagé ton studio. Désolée de te dire ça, mais tu vas devoir déménager.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive la même chose. T'es trop stupide pour que je te laisse mourir." 

Elle lui sourit doucement et attendit. Gendry surveillait les fenêtres lorsqu'il vit arriver une voiture de luxe d'où sortit une grande rousse.  
"La rousse, c'est ta sœur?  
\- Oui. Prend tes affaires, rassemble les dans un sac, on va bouger bientôt.  
\- Je viens aussi?  
\- T'es mon ami, stupide va. Bien sûr que tu viens.  
\- Arya!!!" 

La rousse venait de faire irruption avec une mallette dans la main. Gendry s'éloigna et rassembla ses affaires pendant qu'Arya montrait ses plaies à sa sœur. Pendant une heure, Gendry regarda la sœur d'Arry recoudre les plaies et passer des crèmes sur la peau de son amie.  
"Tu as du chocolat?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Du chocolat! Est-ce que tu as du chocolat?  
\- Non! Mais j'ai du chinois.  
\- Bon ça ira. Donne lui à manger.  
\- D'accord." 

Gendry s'approcha de la plus jeune et lui fit manger le plat froid. Elle mangea doucement et une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'appuya sur le bras de Gendry et se releva, avant de vaciller et de retomber.  
"Si tu dois bouger, je te porterais.  
\- Et bah tu vas la porter en plus de tes affaires, vous allez venir chez moi tous les deux." 

Il hocha la tête et souleva délicatement son amie qui s'accrocha à son cou. Il prit ses affaires au passage et suivit la rousse. Il posa la blessée à l'arrière et monta devant avec l'ainée. Ils commencèrent à rouler et ils avaient dépassés les quartiers miteux. Ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers riches et Gendry s'agita sur son siège.  
"Un problème?  
\- Arry, Arya pardon, ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était aussi riche.  
\- Elle ne t'as pas dit qui elle est?  
\- Non, juste Arry.  
\- C'est Arya—  
\- Et je resterais juste Arya pour l'instant." 

La voix de la jeune fille s'était élevée, forte dans la voiture.  
"Sinon, comment t'appelles tu?  
\- Gendry.  
\- Je suis Sansa.  
\- Donc tu es la grande sœur d'Arya?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une sœur.  
\- J'imagine qu'elle préférais le cacher. Qui lui a fais ça?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Elle t'a appelé directement." 

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Sansa se gare devant une grande maison. Elle sortit de la voiture en prenant le sac de Gendry.  
"Je préfère que tu tiennes ma sœur." 

Gendry prit de nouveau dans ses bras Arya, qui s'était endormie pendant le trajet. Il entra à la suite de la rousse et la vit étreindre un homme plus grand que lui.  
"Gendry, voici mon mari Sandor.  
\- Bonsoir." 

Elle murmura quelques mots à son époux avant de faire signe au brun de la suivre. Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre et murmura.  
"Tu peux poser Arya sur le lit, elle doit se reposer. " 

Il posa la jeune fille sous les couvertures et la laissa dormir. Il ressortit avec Sansa.  
"Tu as faim?  
\- Si tu as un peu de nourriture je ne dis pas non.  
\- Suis moi.  
\- Tu es médecin alors?  
\- Oui. Que fais tu comme métier?  
\- Je travaille dans un garage et dans un café le midi.  
\- Des petits boulots, sommes toute.  
\- C'est ça." 

Elle entra dans la cuisine et lui servir un thé avec des biscuits.  
"Comment as tu rencontré Arya?  
\- Elle est entrée dans mon appartement au beau milieu de la nuit, il y a deux mois.  
\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui elle est?  
\- Pour moi, elle est Arry, la fille qui a aspergé de sang mon parquet deux fois.  
\- C'est Arya Stark! Une des héritières de la compagnie Stark.  
\- C'est pas possible, Arya Stark est prétendue morte.  
\- C'est moi qui l'ai aidée à se cacher, certaines personnes étaient après elle. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer notre famille la dedans et vu que je ne vis plus dans la maison...  
\- Mais Eddard Stark à été assassiné il y a...  
\- Deux mois. Elle avait juste voulu le rassurer. Elle a ensuite disparu pour moi aussi. Elle ne m'a envoyé que deux messages pour le dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète."

Alors qu'il ne voyait pas la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs, il remarqua les yeux de Sansa. Tristes. Ils étaient si tristes... Il entendit un cri et se leva.  
"Arry!" 

Il se précipita à la chambre et trouva la jeune fille en pleurs encore une fois. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et la calma doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre lui.  
"Elle te l'a dit n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui, je sais qui tu es Arya.  
\- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches...  
\- Je m'en fiche. Tu resteras Arry, la p´tite m'lady qui m'a fait manger un yaourt avec du jambon." 

Elle rit un peu et resta dans ses bras en se rendormant.  
"Merci Gendry." 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Arya avait disparu du lit. Il s'affola, se levant précipitamment et ouvra la porte de chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Sansa.  
"Où est passé Arya?  
\- Calmes toi, elle mange dans la cuisine.  
\- Oh... D'accord.  
\- Elle est toujours en danger mais... Elle sait qui en a après elle maintenant.  
\- Qui est-ce?  
\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.  
\- Je vais la voir." 

Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva Arya en train d'avaler une quantité de nourriture surprenante.  
"Wow. Tu manges beaucoup toi." 

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire serein qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.  
"J'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper, j'étais limite sous nourrie chez toi!  
\- Quoi! Mais c'est pas vrai! Je suis tout à fait en forme moi!  
\- C'est normal, tu mangeais tout!" 

Elle rit et lui fit une place autour de la table. Il s'installa en face d'elle et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lût toujours de la tristesse mais de la détermination en plus.  
"Tu vas le retrouver n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui. Dès que je serais remise.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi?  
\- Parce que t'es mon amie. Et parce que t'es toute petite.  
\- Je suis pas petite! C'est toi qu'est anormalement grand." 

Il rit encore et mangea.  
"Et puis, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, je suis trop idiot pour te laisser.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'attaches à moi?  
\- Parce que tu es arrivée chez moi alors que j'étais seule et parce que tu as les yeux dont j'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps." 

Elle sourit doucement et détourna la tête.  
"Je t'ai menti.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Quand je t'ai dis que j'étais arrivée chez toi par hasard.  
\- Tu m'as menti, pourquoi?  
\- Je t'ai suivi pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais rêvé de tes yeux pendant si longtemps. Des grands yeux bleus pleins de tendresse et de force. Des yeux qui m'ont hantés! Alors quand ils m'ont retrouvés, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te voie. Alors j'ai escaladé ton mur et je suis entré dans ton appartement." 

Elle reporta son regard sur lui et eut un autre sourire en voyant qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés.  
"Je te fais peur?  
\- Non. C'est même plutôt attirant." 

Il sourit et elle se leva en ayant ses joues qui se teintaient d'un rouge charmant.  
"Je vais à la salle de bain." 

Elle sortit de la pièce et il rit un peu avant de la suivre. Elle avait disparu et il se tourna vers Sandor.  
"Vous pouvez m'indiquer la salle de bain?  
\- T'es trop poli gamin. La salle de bain c'est la porte en face de ta chambre.  
\- Merci." 

Il entra dans la salle de bain pour voir Arya se déshabiller.  
"Je me permets.  
\- Quoi, mais—!" 

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise mais rendit quand même le baiser.  
"Gendry!  
\- Quoi?  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que nos yeux étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout comme nous." 

Il l'embrassa encore en la serrant dans ses bras. Il descendit et embrassa son cou avant qu'elle ne l'arrête.  
"Tu te souviens je suis blessée?"

Il sourit un peu et l'embrassa une dernière fois.  
"Je suis dans la chambre."

 

Trois semaines étaient passés, jusqu'à ce qu'Arya retrouve sa souplesse et sa liberté de mouvement. Ils avaient vécus dans la maison de Sansa depuis l'incident. Arya était attablée dans la cuisine, main dans la main avec Gendry, face à sa sœur et à son beau-frère.  
"Vous partez aujourd'hui alors?  
\- Oui, s'il nous arrive quelque chose, vous ne nous avez jamais vu ensemble.  
\- Tu pourrais rester encore un peu Arya.  
\- Sansa, je dois venger notre père! Je dois venger Bran qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher, je dois venger petit Rickon qui grandira sans son père.  
\- Tu pourrais tout simplement appeler la police.  
\- Sansa... Je sais que tu veux me protéger, nous avons eu cette discussion plus tôt. Mais dès qu'elle sera morte, je partirais avec Gendry. J'ai encore suffisamment d'argent pour un aller dans le pays de notre choix et pour un appartement à nous. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rendre visite quand l'affaire sera calmée. Nous serons saufs, je te le promet.  
\- Prend cette carte Arya... C'est un compte où j'ai mis de l'argent pour vous. Je t'en prie, reste en vie."

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent longuement et Arya prit le sac qu'elle avait préparée. Gendry fit de même et ils sortirent de la maison pour ne plus y revenir. 

Trois heures plus tard, Arya avait du sang sur les mains, mais pas le sien cette fois ci. Étendue sur son canapé, Cersei Lannister avait le cou ouvert qui laissait se déverser du sang. Elle ramassa son couteau et se déshabilla. Elle enfila les habits qu'elle avait de rechange et se tourna vers Gendry. Son homme avait fait de même et elle s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient liés. Par l'amour et par le meurtre. Par la passion et par le crime.


End file.
